


i live for the applause

by flowerwindyou



Series: femct 💘 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!NCT, Locker Room Sex, Mild uniform kink, aka im a dumb lesbian, cheerleader mark, filling out the lesbian lumark tag because its very bare, soccer player yukhei, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: Yukhei gets a little reward after the game from her favorite cheerleader.





	i live for the applause

“ _ S, P-I, R-I-T, it’s great to see! We got it, the spirit, hey, hey, let’s hear it! _ ”

The crowd erupts in applause, all eyes trained on the formation of cheerleaders performing their elaborate choreography. As usual, that includes Yukhei’s gaze, intensely trained on one cheerleader in particular: Mark Lee, the captain of the team and the target of an intense crush that Yukhei’s been fostering all semester. Being a soccer player, Yukhei sees the cheerleaders more often than any other clique at their school, but despite that she still hasn’t worked up the courage to speak to Mark.

Mark’s just so  _ perfect _ . Everybody loves her — it’s impossible not to, she’s so charismatic and funny and of course gorgeous, with her sculpted cheekbones and cropped blonde hair. Yukhei knows she’s not bad-looking herself, having collected her own little fanclub thanks to her looks, but she’s not like Mark. Underneath her exterior, Yukhei is goofy and clumsy and her laugh sounds like a honk. Not like Mark, who’s so effortlessly cool.

Or at least, Yukhei thinks she is. She doesn’t know, since she’s never managed to have an actual conversation with Mark, but she can’t imagine that the girl would be anything less than perfect. Maybe she’s biased, though, because right now she’s watching Mark dance and glide through the air like she’s flying and it still makes Yukhei’s jaw drop every time she sees it.

Especially when Mark does that cartwheel at the end and her bright red skirt flips up to reveal the white booty-shorts underneath, hugging her plump ass sinfully. Yukhei’s mouth goes dry as she watches, and she chugs half her water bottle in one go.

“Good girl, Wong! Gotta hydrate at half-time!” her team captain Jenny enthuses, slapping Yukhei on the back. Yukhei nods and grins, trying to pretend like the reason she’s so thirsty is the first half of the game they’ve just played. They’re frustratingly tied with the rival school, but Yukhei has faith that her team will pull through at the last minute. Everybody loves an underdog, especially when they win.

The cheerleaders start heading over to the benches, done with their performance and chatting with each other. Yukhei catches a glimpse of Mark’s face, stretched with laughter as she talks to her teammates, and Yukhei realizes with dismay that Mark makes her heart feel funny as well as her panties.

Almost like she’s summoned her by her thoughts, Mark’s face turns towards her, those wide eyes catching Yukhei’s. The soccer player looks away instantly, making a show of undoing and tightening her ponytail, and when she looks back Mark is back to laughing with her friends. Except the friends keep glancing over at Yukhei and bursting into fresh giggles, then they’re pushing Mark and squealing, and — oh shit, she’s coming Yukhei’s way!

Yukhei gulps down the rest of her water, hoping her voice doesn’t break when she speaks to Mark. It’s hard to even look at her directly, like she’s staring into the sun and it’s coming right at her.

“Hi!” Mark says, her pompoms bouncing, and  _ yes  _ Yukhei means the actual pompoms. (Although she can’t say Mark’s little tits don’t look delicious in that tight crop sweater.) “You’re Yukhei, right?”

“Y-yeah. Or Xuxi,” Yukhei says automatically.

“Xuxi. Cute,” Mark says decidedly, and Yukhei really hopes the medic is on-site because Mark just called her cute and she’s going to pass out. “I’m Mark.”

“I know,” Yukhei says, and wants to slap herself when Mark laughs delightedly.

“You really are cute,” she giggles. “My friends think so, too. They think you were watching me during my performance.”

Yukhei feels the tops of her ears burn. “Uh. You’re a very talented dancer?”

“Mm. I’m good at lots of other stuff, too. I’m real flexible.” 

Okay, Yukhei thought she was imagining the tense sexual undertone of their conversation, but there’s no denying it now. Especially when Mark leans in, purrs: “if you win this game, I might give you a little reward.”

Yukhei feels slightly faint, but she manages a quick reply even though she can practically feel her heartbeat in her pussy. “And if I lose?”

Mark shrugs. “There’s always the next game.” She winks and walks back off in the direction of her friends, who are openly watching and giggling in that menacing way that girls do. Yukhei’s not bothered in the slightest, though; her full attention is on watching Mark’s ass bounce in that short little skirt, the hem riding the tops of her thighs.

“Xuxi, head in the game, we’re starting again!” she hears one of her teammates call, snapping her out of her reverie. She quickly swallows down the orange slice she’s been holding, does her warm-up chant with the rest of her team, and then she’s back out on the field.

Playing soccer is one of the few times where Yukhei feels completely in control, not awkward or out-of-place in the least. All thoughts of Mark and any other distractions leave her mind, and her mind and body fall familiarly back into the field. 

The game is one that’ll go down in the school’s history, thanks to Yukhei’s performance. What can she say? She’s a very reward motivated person. The miniscule lead that the other team had on them in the first half is completely obliterated — Yukhei runs around the field like a madwoman, scoring goals left and right, and her heightened performance gives the rest of the team a significant confidence boost, too. 

When the referee’s whistle blows to signal the end of the game, they’ve won by a landslide. Yukhei is so tired she wants to collapse, but the deafening cheer that rises from the crowd is like a direct shot of adrenaline. She laughs when her teammates crowd her in an aggressive group hug, insisting on lifting her in the air on their backs. They let her hold the trophy first, too, and Yukhei marvels at the solid weight in her hands, a reminder of her victory. 

She spots the yearbook photographer snapping photos and poses for a few, kissing the trophy and cradling it like a baby. The wide grin freezes on her face when her gaze lands on Mark, who’s off at the sidelines with the rest of the cheerleaders. They’re all chattering and cheering excitedly, celebrating their team’s win, but Mark is just leaning against the goalpost and staring right at Yukhei. She smirks when they make eye contact and blows Yukhei a kiss. 

_ Locker room?  _ she mouths, raising an eyebrow. Yukhei nods so enthusiastically she almost falls off her teammates’ shoulders. Then she actually does fall off when she realizes what Mark’s mouthing at her next:  _ keep the uniform on _ .

Thankfully, nobody in the locker room thinks it’s weird that she isn’t changing. In fact, she doesn’t get a spare second to start changing even if she wants to, since everyone is approaching to congratulate her and clap her on the back. 

“We were thinking of getting pizza to celebrate,” Jenny says, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “You wanna come?”

“Uh, I think I’ll shower first, but I’ll catch you guys later,” Yukhei says, seizing the golden opportunity. “Just text me the address.”

One by one the girls file out of the locker room, leaving Yukhei alone. The silence is almost oppressing: the stark sound of her foot tapping rapidly against the floor alerts her to how nervous she actually is about this.

Then, a high voice calls out, making her sit up straight. “You decent?” Mark pokes her head in through the door, looking almost disappointed to find that Yukhei is in fact decent.

“Yeah… you wanted me to wear this, right? Or...” Yukhei asks, wondering for a horrible moment whether she’s totally misread Mark’s lips and the girl is going to walk out at any moment.

Mark just smiles, walking inside and looking around the room. “No, I did want you to keep it on. Can I see it?”

Feeling shy for some reason, Yukhei stands up and does an awkward little spin, showing off her soccer shorts and team t-shirt with her surname on the back. She doesn’t think it’s anything special, but when she turns back around to face Mark, the girl’s biting her lip and approaching Yukhei with an unreadable look in her eyes. Yukhei gets the meaning seconds later when Mark crowds her up against the lockers, leaning on her tiptoes to kiss her.

Mark’s mouth is soft, and she tastes like the orange slices that the cheerleaders always steal from them, and oh that’s her  _ tongue  _ and Yukhei seriously can’t believe the situation she’s in. Mark fucking Lee is kissing her, sucking on her tongue and making a little whiny noise when Yukhei’s teeth graze over her bottom lip automatically.

The soft sound spurs Yukhei into action, and she kisses Mark back with fervor. She doesn’t even know where to put her hands, but luckily for her they move of their own accord to cup Mark’s ass under the skirt. Mark whines again when she does so, leaning up into Yukhei. Yukhei’s amazed at how soft and taut it feels, and when she gives an experimental squeeze Mark arches back against her hand, gasping prettily.

“Your hands are so big,” she murmurs as Yukhei starts kissing down her neck, her hands spreading Mark’s cheeks. “God, Yukhei, I’ve wanted to do this all semester. You have no idea how hot and bothered you get me when you play.”

Yukhei can’t even register what she’s hearing —  _ Mark  _ has been crushing on  _ her  _ all semester?! Before she can even think to respond, Mark’s hands pause on her shoulders, toying with her bra straps.

“Are you wearing a sports bra?” she asks curiously, and Yukhei nods.

“Yeah, it’s kinda hard to play otherwi—  _ mmf! _ ” 

Mark cuts her sentence short, impatiently tugging her shirt up and off. Yukhei’s happy to comply, taking it off all the way so that she’s just in her black sports bra. If the heart eyes emoji was real, it would definitely be the way Mark’s looking at her exposed torso, trailing her fingers over Yukhei’s toned stomach. 

“You’re so hot,” Mark says in awe, brushing her thumb over Yukhei’s nipple before tilting her head and taking the nub in her mouth, suckling through the fabric. The other hand cups her other breast, tweaking her nipple, and Yukhei’s head bangs back against the lockers with a sound that makes her wince.

“Mark,” she pants, clenching at the sudden feeling of heat rushing to her pussy. 

Mark pulls off, thumbing at the wet spot she’s left on Yukhei’s bra. “Can I sit in your lap?”

“Yeah,” Yukhei says, struggling slightly to keep up with Mark’s pace. She’s still trying to process that this is even happening, personally. It feels like she’s going to wake up any second from what has to be the wettest dream of her life.

But no, Mark is definitely real. Yukhei can feel her warmth, her weight when she pushes Yukhei down onto the bench and sits on her lap, both legs straddling her hips. They pick up where they left off, kissing while Yukhei runs her greedy hands all over Mark’s body. She rids Mark of her cheerleading sweater and nearly passes out when she sees that the girl’s gone braless underneath. Her tits are small and perky enough that she doesn’t need one, and they’re also the perfect size for Yukhei’s hands, she finds.

Somehow her hands end up wandering back to Mark’s ass, though, unable to stop herself from gripping the supple flesh and spanking her lightly. Mark moans out loud at that and then shifts in Yukhei’s lap, clamping both her thighs down around one of Yukhei’s.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Mark whimpers, rolling her clothed pussy down against Yukhei’s thigh. Yukhei feels a rush of shock (which quickly turns into arousal) at how  _ hot  _ Mark is there, so much that Yukhei can feel her even through the fabric. Yukhei can tell she’s probably so wet already, and suddenly the spandex shorts are her worst enemy.

“Can I take these off?” she murmurs against Mark’s lips, tugging at the waistband.

“Yeah,  _ yeah _ .” Mark moves off her lap to shuck the shorts off, but Yukhei stops her when she moves to unzip the skirt.

“Keep it on,” she says, blushing when Mark fixes her with a knowing smirk.

“Guess I’m not the only one with a thing for uniforms?” she says with a raised eyebrow, sliding back into Yukhei’s lap. The grin slides right off her face when Yukhei grabs her hips and pushes her back down onto her thigh, and her hips begin to automatically move again, grinding against Yukhei with abandon. Mark’s even wetter than Yukhei expected, and it feels like she’s spreading slick fire all across Yukhei’s thigh as she rolls her hips down hard.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” she pants, breathless. “Y-you have great muscle definition  _ ohhhshit—” _

Yukhei’s the one to smirk now, Mark’s hips pistoning when Yukhei flexes her thigh muscles. She’s so into it now, her eyes half-closed and head thrown back as she rides Yukhei’s thigh like it’s her job. Yukhei’s faintly aware of how wet she is too, definitely soaked through her panties and probably her shorts, but she’s entirely focused on Mark now, on making the petite girl feel good.

Keeping a firm grip on Mark’s ass and pressing her down with each thrust, she takes Mark’s dusky nipples into her mouth, suckling hard and scraping her teeth lightly against the buds. It makes Mark fall apart ridiculously easily. Her moans get higher in pitch and her thrusts get faster, and Yukhei can tell she’s reaching her peak.

“Can you come for me?” Yukhei murmurs against the soft flesh of Mark’s breast. “Wanna make you feel good, baby.” Mark’s nails dig into Yukhei’s shoulders at her words, loud moans spilling readily from her mouth now.

“Xuxi, oh,  _ fuck _ ,” she sobs, the last word drawing out into a whine as her thighs squeeze hard around Yukhei’s and she comes, rubbing herself down through it. Yukhei can feel her slick cunt throbbing, drooling more wetness into Yukhei’s thigh, and the sight of Mark’s little thighs clenching around hers is almost too erotic to bear.

“Fuck, Mark, you’re so sexy,” she groans, burying her head into Mark’s neck and biting down. Mark whimpers gently, her thrusts slowing as she lets Yukhei suck a love bite into her delicate skin, and then she’s sliding off, the air cooling the wet spot on Yukhei’s thigh.

“Lift your hips,” Mark instructs, spreading Yukhei’s hips and kneeling between them. Yukhei complies eagerly, and Mark only has the patience to shove her shorts and panties halfway down her thighs before she dives straight in to lick a wide stripe up Yukhei’s dripping folds.

Yukhei shudders, her legs automatically spreading wider as Mark begins to eat her out with enthusiasm. Yukhei knows she’s probably super sweaty from the game, but Mark buries her face in her pussy like it’s the best thing she’s ever tasted, doing things with her tongue that have Yukhei crying out her name over and over.

Yukhei’s been turned on since half-time, really, so it’s almost embarrassing how fast she comes undone under Mark’s mouth. “Mark, I’m gonna come soon,” she whines, tugging at the blonde’s hair to get her to pay attention. “Can you f-fuck me through it?”

“God, yes, baby, of course,” Mark groans, and when she presses her mouth back down to Yukhei’s cunt, she presses two fingers into her hole. Yukhei practically keens at the sensation of being filled, even though Mark’s fingers are so little compared to her own that it’s barely a stretch. They’re perfect though, stroking deftly inside her as Mark licks tight circles around her clit, and she comes so hard that Mark’s fingers are forcibly pushed out of her hole, her pussy clenching hard as the pleasure knocks into her like a ball kicked at full speed.

She can barely keep her eyes open when Mark leans back on the balls of her feet, wiping at her slick chin with a look of triumph on her face.

“Wow,” Yukhei manages to utter, the orgasm making her brain feel like it’s working on a delay to her mouth. 

“Yeah,” Mark says, patting Yukhei’s knee. “Congratulations on the win, by the way.”

“Uh, thanks,” Yukhei said, just watching as Mark gets up and starts tugging her sweater back on. “Hey, did you really mean it when you said you wanted to do this for a long time? Cause I did too, and like, I still do. Wanna keep doing it, I mean.”

Despite how dumb she probably sounds, Mark just bits her lip and smiles, looking down shyly through her lashes. “Yeah, I did. I gotta run now, I’m carpooling with Jungwoo, but do you wanna do something after practice on Monday, maybe?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Yukhei breathes, trying to sound as casual as she can while her heart is doing backflips in her chest. 

“Cool.” Mark looks nervous for a second before she bounds over and presses a kiss to Yukhei’s lips, and Yukhei doesn’t miss her light blush when she turns around to leave. It’s adorable. 

“Hey, wait,” Yukhei says when Mark’s halfway through the door. “Your panties?”

She starts looking around for them, but Mark just grins and says, “keep them,” strutting out of the door like she isn’t wet and naked under her skirt. Maybe she doesn’t like Yukhei at all, actually, seeing as how she’s trying to kill her. 

Yukhei manages to locate the panties, stuffing them into her bag (what? Mark said she could) before she begins to prepare for a much-needed shower. While the water’s warming up, she scrolls idly through her phone, unable to hold back her smile at all the texts and posts she’s already getting, congratulating her on the win. 

Little do they know, she’s celebrating her own special victory: one in the shape of a short, pretty blonde, and she’s sure she’s going to score again on Monday. Not that Mark is a trophy, or anything, more of an second player. Really, it’s a win-win. 

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
i have a [twitter](http://twitter.com/flowerwindyou) and [cc](http://curiouscat.me/flowerwindyou)! as always pls leave a kudos n comment if you enjoyed <3


End file.
